Brock and the TV
by Pikajenn
Summary: Brock gets a booboo and stays at the Ketchum place to heal up. But what's this? Is it...TOGEPI! Watch out Brock!


Brock and the TV

Poor Brock was not having a good week. 

On Monday, he was rejected by Nurse Joy. On Tuesday, he was nearly tossed in jail for hitting on a girl. Turns out it was the Viridian City Officer Jenny in disguise. Too bad she was working undercover at the time. Bitch-slapped twice on Wednesday; dragged away five times on Thursday by Misty. 

Maybe she was saving him from a smackdown, but maybe, just _maybe_ someone would have said "Sure!"

It was Friday that took the cake. 

While practicing some totally harmless flirting on a Pretty Girl, Misty started her usual Cavewoman-dragging-Brock-Away deal. Only as he was being dragged away, he tripped over an "oblivious to all but World Domination" Togepi, and fell down the stairs of the Viridian City Pokemon Center and broke his leg. 

Misty had eeped a "My bad!" while Togepi briii'd, and Ash fainted at the sight of blood and exposed bone.

  


"We're leaving!" A voice called out, breaking into Brock's reveries. Brock shuddered at Misty's singsong tone; it was as bad as She-who-should-not-be-named-in-the-dark-or-anywhere-else-for-that-matter. He was currently lounging on the big comfy couch in the Ketchum's living room. Ash's mom, Deliah, had felt so bad about Brock's injury that she insisted he stay at the Ketchum place until he healed. 

__

"No sense in you dealing with all your siblings while you're trying to heal." She had said, cutting off his protests.

But it was Misty who had caused him such pain with her meddling ways. "And her little Egg, too," Brock simmered as he watched Cartoon Network. The Grand Master of Women, aka Johnny Bravo, was currently demonstrating his Woman Catching Skills.

The redhead in question waltzed in to the living room with a tray of food, a two-liter of Pepsi, and a glass half filled with ice. Misty settled the tray on the mahogany coffee table that Ash had pulled closer to the couch Brock was resting on. Careful not to jostle his cast-encased leg, Misty draped a light blanket over Brock.

"I'm really sorry," she murmured. 

Brock nodded. The painkillers were kicking in so he didn't care to pick a fight with Misty. 

Ash slouched over a tall-backed chair, while Pikachu yawned from her perch on her Trainer's shoulder. "Ready Mist?"

"Yeah, hang on." She turned to Brock, and frowned at the television. "Johnny Bravo is _not_ educational programming. I hope that's not where you get your charming womanizing skills from."

"At least he gets a _chance_ to talk to a girl," Brock muttered.

"What? I didn't quite catch that." Misty yanked the remote from Brock's hands, her cheeks flushing.

"I…uh…said he's quite popular with the girls?"

Misty scowled at him, but handed the remote back. "We'll be gone for an hour. If you need someone, just call me…"

"_Misty!!_ Jeez, we're only going to Professor Oak's to throw a party for Gary." Ash said the last word sardonically. He waved to Brock, who waved weakly back. "He's gonna be okay! Better alone than with _you_ around!"

Brock silently agreed, but Misty screeched and aimed an attack of her own at Ash. He succeeded in avoiding Misty's Flying Magazine Attack, and ran out the door, Misty hot on his heels with a Nag Attack. The two flew past Deliah Ketchum, who was walking into the living room. 

"Oh my," She said, one hand to her throat, "What was that about?"

"Nothing important," Brock said, "Are you going, too?"

"Yes," She smiled, "We're not leaving you totally alone, though. Oh, I do hope you'll be okay, Brock. You know Professor Oak's number, and we will have someone back in an hour, just to check on you. Is that okay?"

Nod.

"Togepi is wandering around, but Misty said it would be okay on its own, and not to worry about it."

Nod deux.

Deliah left, closing the front door softly behind her. It was quiet for a moment, just before Johnny got his behind whooped on by yet another irritated Pretty Girl. 

"Poor Johnny," Brock lamented, whilst changing the channel and looking for an appropriate show to watch. He passed over several shows, including _Iron Chef, The Christopher Lowell Show, _and _MotoCrozzWeekly_.

Suddenly Brock froze, staring at the figure that had seemingly appeared out of thin air. The egg-shaped blob waddled just in front of the television. It began to trill and jump up and down. It took Brock a moment to figure out it was trying to catch the moto cross contestants. Quickly, he changed the channel to _BBCKanto_ where some obscure commercial was airing.

Togepi turned around slowly, and brii'd. It appeared to want the other channel back on.

Brock scowled, and threw a small couch pillow at it. The Egg leapt out of the way, and trilled in annoyance. 

"Go jump in a pot of boiling water!" Brock shouted after it. He had no tolerance for the Pokemon that had inadvertently (or had it?) tripped him.

Togepi just laughed and ran past the couch, knocking over the crutches that had been leaning against a side-table. Brock groaned when they crash-landed way out of his reach. Togepi darted out of the living room, and into the kitchen, laughing all the way.

"Evil thing," Brock muttered, as he flipped through the channels again. There was silence from the Egg's direction and it made Brock uneasy. Still, he had found the show that appeased men all through the Kanto/Johto region.

The Man Show.

Brock spent the next half-hour in a laughing/drooling state. The Egg didn't bother him through the entire time the show aired, but as soon as the "Girls On A Trampoline" segment ended and the credits ran, Togepi made its encore. 

He was debating on whether he should or shouldn't watch a rerun of South Park, when Togepi darted past the couch. Brock started in surprise, and dropped the remote. The black device bounced twice and landed under the coffee table. 

Carefully, Brock lowered himself to the cream colored carpet, placing his weight on his right elbow, and reached to the remote with his left hand. His fingertips skimmed the smooth plastic surface, snagged on a rubber button, and he found himself pulling it to him when suddenly…

Togepi darted forward, grabbed the remote, and ran off to sit in front of the television.

Brock groaned in dismay and pulled himself back onto the couch. "Togepi, be a nice Pokemon and give Unkie Brock the remote…"

Togepi ignored Brock, and changed the channel.

For the next forty-five minutes (Ash was late due to a verbal sparring session with Gary - most of it one-sided), Brock was tortured with scenes most adult humans wouldn't force on their most violent enemies.

Barney.

Teletubbies.

Country music videos.

Diary of Hanson. (thankz a lot MTV)

Behind the scenes of the Christopher Lowell Show.

And the worst yet, From Martha's Kitchen.

But Togepi decided to leave the living room, and the thing took the remote with it, leaving the television set on a home shopping channel.

A black screen flashed white letters with this on it:

Rocket Ball Infomercial brought to you from Viridian Rocket Labs, in part with the Viridian Gym.   
The opinions and statements expressed on this paid program do not reflect the opinions of this channel.

A woman walked on screen, smiled politely, and said, "Have you ever wanted a Master Ball but couldn't afford it? This next hour long program will show you just how you can get a pokeball that has a guaranteed success rate of a Master Ball, but costs less than a regular Pokeball!"

The audience she was talking to cheered. Brock yawned.

"And for the next hour, we'll be talking to an inside informant on the RocketBall concept…" The woman smiled over at a figure sitting on a stage. Darkeness draped the persons identity. Brock was mildly interested….until the light flared on and illuminated the mystery lady.

"…Professor Ivy!"

"IVY!!! NOOOOOOOO!!!!" Brock screamed, immediately curling into a fetal position. Unfortunately, this had a harmful effect on his cast. Brock howled in pain and passed out.

From the doorway of the living room, Togepi grinned evilly and clutched the remote. "Toge toge prii."

Ivy's voice drones on as Brock shudders in his unconscious state, seemingly able to hear her.

Ash, Misty, and Deliah came back a half an hour past that hour Deliah promised. The first thing they heard was Professor Ivy's voice droning on and on. 

"What's going on?" Deliah asked, then gasped when she saw Brock's painfully huddled form. She rushed to his side.

"The horror…" Brock groaned, then passed out again. He was safe…for now…

"Oh dear," Misty sighed. "Bad Togepi!"

Ash took one look at the scene and walked into the kitchen. "I'm hungry. What's for dinner?"

Togepi stood in the living room doorway and brii'd in happiness.

* * *

Um, I guess you can see how bored I was. Okay, this was, like, one of my first stories? Okay? So, like, be totally kind in your reviews! I am so, like, thinking about a sequel or somejunk? ^_^  
Oooh!! And I was all, like, thinking about a totally kewl AAML type story? Okay? Oh. My. _Gawd_. That would be sooo, like, kewl! Ja ne for now!!! 


End file.
